


A Little R&R

by Punkocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay, M/M, PWP, Reno's Mouthy, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, genital piercings, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkocalypse/pseuds/Punkocalypse
Summary: Reno wants to punish Rude for his own mistakes, and Rude isn't really against it.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 24





	A Little R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshinecackle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/gifts).



"How many times do you have to fuck up so badly?"

Rude sighed softly, barely under his breath, while Reno continued to bitch about a problem that the redhead had started it in the first place. But, naturally, Rude would have to take the blame, again...

"Excuse me!? Are you seriously sassing me right now?" Reno had heard the sigh, it seemed, and since he was in a particularly foul mood, he didn't seem like he was going to let it go today.

"I didn't say anything." Rude began, "I'm not-"

"You're copping an attitude." Sharp eyes narrowed in a glare, "I'm trying to help you do better, you know."

Rude grit his teeth, the corner of his mouth twitching just barely in an attempt to stop himself from visibly frowning his displeasure at the obvious bullshit Reno was spitting. So far, he'd spent a full forty-seven minutes in the main office just getting chewed out for something that wasn't even his fault. Reno had paced relentlessly while Rude just watched on from one of the office chairs.

"Honestly, at this point, you're going to have to learn the lesson before Tseng gets wind of this..." Reno groaned, beginning his round once more.

"You might as well just punish me..." Rude muttered under his breath, not usually one to come up with a good quip back.

Freezing in place, Reno whipped his head around, “What was that?"

Sharp gaze slowly making its way over to meet with sunglasses-shielded eyes, Reno arched an eyebrow and observed as Rude slowly felt the blood drain from his terror-stricken body. Why had he opened his fat mouth?

Turning on his heel and slowly stepping over, Reno leaned down to set a hand on each of the armrests, nearly nose to nose with the elder male.

"Care to repeat yourself, partner?"

Rude's mouth flapped open and closed helplessly, unable to figure out anything to respond before finally relenting himself to just, "No."

Turquoise eyes quickly flicking between Rude's and then down to his lips, Reno sighed softly, "Maybe I should..."

Rude's brows drew together, lips parting slightly while confusion fixed itself to his face. Adjusting one shoulder to lower just slightly, he turned his head barely to the side, now trying to avoid looking the other in the eyes. Reno always seemed ready to spark into an explosion at something.

Reno straightened to stand back up before taking a step back and to the side, palms down to help lift himself to sit on the corner of the long communal desk. This drew the curious gaze of his partner, who proceeded to stare as he unbuckled his jacket. What better way to punish than with some good old fashioned desire?

Sliding his right hand under the breast of his coat, Reno cupped his chest and rubbed bare fingertips over a perking nipple. Teeth biting into his bottom lip and lashes fluttering slightly, his left hand slipped down to rub himself through the front of his pants.

"See something you like?" He teased, drawing his brows up and together in feigned innocence.

Rude choked down his wordlessness, feeling his pants tighten while the redhead began to drop his uniform off his shoulders and let it just pool around his waist. Reno's hips twitched forward as if he were the needy one, mouth falling open while his hand continued to work over his own tenting pants.

"Don't you want to help... Partner?" The younger could feel the heat blossoming in his stomach, changing the plan to maybe he just needed to get some steam out and they could just let this all blow over.

Rude adjusted how he was sitting, pants quickly growing uncomfortable.

"Come on... take your pants off already..." Reno was already working at his own, popping his ass off the desk long enough to kick his to the floor, along with shoes and underwear. He shoved everything off, nude in the office... On the work desk... Not even bothering to hope that no one interrupted to view.

The pierced elder hesitated before taking that frowning pout as a sign to hurry up, giving in only enough to open his pants and pull himself out.

"If we get caught then we get caught, Rude... Don't tease me like that..." Though now he was staring, looking at the silver orb just below the other's head, leading to the rungs of a Jacob’s ladder, "Anyway, don't want to ruin your pants, do we..?"

Reno had a point... But he wasn't going to give the other everything he wanted... Rude instead just opened his pants as far as possible and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the tie simply loosened about his neck.

With every inch of exposed skin, Reno rewarded himself with a slow, tantalizing stroke of his dick and the occasional fingertip circling his asshole. Feeling the twitch of muscle beneath his touch, he tried to angle his hips up just enough so Rude could see how he felt about the situation.

"Come on, partner... Live it up a little..."

Rubbing his thumb across the thin skin where his inner thigh met his hip, Reno chewed the inside of his bottom lip. Taking his opposite hand, the pointer finger tugged and tapped gently against his foreskin.

"Come have some fun..."

Rude gripped at the armrests of the chair, feeling the blood pump through his length that led to it bobbing ever so slightly upwards towards his hip. His sunglasses were starting to dip down off the bridge of his nose, slipping out of place while his breathing grew heavier. He seemed to be denying both of them the final release of feeling any actual interaction from him.

Reno was quickly catching on, however, taking the hint to step his game up a little. Wrapping nimble fingers around his own dick, he rubbed them up and down, twisting his hand just slightly to feel his palm create friction. Bottom lip trembling just slightly, his teeth felt like they were vibrating while his nether regions felt like they were drawing up with need.

Rounding his fingers in a circle across his balls, Reno cupped himself gently to feel the orbs beneath his skin. Fingertips gently prodding for excitement, he felt his hole twitch again at the possibility for more pleasure. The wrinkle of flesh beneath his touch left him shivering as the heat bloomed to warn him of the impending need for release.

Eyes glancing back up at Rude, the redhead slowly slid his tongue past the roughness of his teeth and gently over soft lips. With the tiniest of kissing motions to entice for another taste, he wiggled his hips from side to side. Angling himself carefully, he pushed a couple of digits into his own mouth and tried to get any bit of wetness over them before lowering his hand back down.

Encircling his hole, he rubbed his fingers a little until his muscle eased open just enough to start pushing the tips in. Rubbing them back and forth, his body began to give way so he could open the hole between two fingers and show Rude the possibility of what he could have.

Breath hitching, Rude seemed to be reacting already, twisting his hips from side to side and up and down in an attempt to ease his suffering long enough to wait it out just a little bit longer.

"Come on, partner... Don't leave me hanging..." Reno inhaled sharply before exhaling a soft, low moan as he curled a finger inside himself, "You're pearling up, bud... Need a tissue..? Or a nice wet hole..?"

Licking his lips again, Reno pulled his hole open just enough to feel it quiver in protest beneath his touch. Finally letting go and letting his ass close back up, trembling to a teasing peek, the redhead grabbed his cheeks and held them apart while raising his thighs nearly to his chest.

"I can't take it anymore..." Rude whined gently, cock hard and throbbing. The tip twitched gently while Reno looked on, side-eyeing the way his partner trembled before him. He couldn't believe how much self control the bald man had.

"Then fucking take me." Reno ran his fingers inward, splayed over his inner thigh while he laid back. Shivering already, he figured he'd waited long enough to tease the elder man and could finally just have what he wanted.

Rude was adjusting how he was sitting again, trying so hard to resist and deny himself. The smallest of sounds of leather protesting while he suffered.

"Come on." The younger was ready to bite out, "Stop dicking around and just fucking have me."

Patting his inner thighs just barely away from where it met the backs and his ass, Reno felt his hips buck slightly. Eyes screwing shut, he whined quietly letting his head drop back on his neck and toes curl while he was losing patience and the ability to stop himself from finger-fucking himself. At this point, he was ready to just get off.

The groan of the chair left his eyes snapping open and head perking back up with a hopeful expression before it melted into relief when he saw Rude finally arriving to the rescue, "Thank fuck..."

Dropping his pants to his ankles once he was safely between Reno's legs, Rude raised his shirt up a built belly so he could watch his cock rub against his partner's ass and prod gently at the underside of his balls with the head. Feeling a vein pulse beneath his touching gloves as he held the pearling tip against Reno's hole, Rude rubbed it up and down and watched the slightest pull of skin.

Rude’s tongue felt over the point of his canines before sliding to peek out and finally retreating back into his mouth, causing Reno to stare, clearly starving for attention, at his mouth. While he was busy watching Reno's ass respond to the prodding of his cock, Reno was grabbing his own thighs to hold his legs up and feeling his lungs scream with the quick, harsh pantings of need.

"Stop fucking teasing me..." Reno whimpered, "Take it... Fucking wreck me... Make me scream your name... Please... Baby... Fuck me..."

Cock twitching again, Rude finally looked over his sunglasses before edging forward to start pushing his cock against the other's fluttering hole. Working back and forth until Reno's body finally gave way to welcome him inside, Rude choked down his own moan so he could hear Reno's squeak of glee before the redhead's mouth dropped open to let his tongue loll out.

Toes curling and uncurling, Reno tried to angle his hips up, "Fffuck yes... Finally! Fuck me so good, Rude... Make me beg... Make me moan... Ohhh fuck, make me feel good..."

Reno set his legs on Rude's shoulders, hooking his ankles together behind his partner's head before reaching between his thighs to entangle his fingers in Rude's shirt, trying desperately to tug him closer. The smaller jerked his hips up and down, pleading in words and expression to tempt the elder to please him.

Rude rolled his hips forward, managing a circular motion to make his cock dig deeper into Reno's body, leaving the redhead gasping out soft moans. Tilting his head down, Rude grunted quietly before whipping his head to the side to try and throw his glasses off. Arms on either side, he set his clothed hands on Reno's hips after he finally managed to get his face free so the glasses wouldn't interrupt later.

One hand rubbing into the jutting angle of Reno's pelvis, Rude let the other wander up to the smaller's shoulder, giving him a better way of holding the smaller in place. Rude eased in until the base of his cock pressed into Reno’s ass. Reno gasped down his squeal of excitement and balled his fists in Rude's shirt. Each piercing gently rubbed over Reno's muscles, getting nicely placed inside him.

Reno was choking on his breathing, rapidly panting and gasping, "Fffuck... Keep going... Please! Keep going. Fuck me hard. Fill me up. Fuck me so good. I want your cock. I want your cock so bad... Fuck me... Ruin me..."

Rude felt his cock twitch inside his partner, leaving Reno moaning in joy. The taller man carefully angled his hips before gently pulling out halfway and easing back in. Reno's balls were starting to get in the way until the redhead quickly tugged Rude's shirt to cradle them off of Rude's cock before ordering him to continue. This left him free to pick up a better pace, knocking Reno back and forth on the desk with careful thrusts to get his body to open up and allow the larger cock to please him.

Reno grunted and moaned with each thrust, breathing out loudly and pleading for more while watching Rude's expressions before melting into curling around that sweet friction. Gritting his teeth and parting them only to bite down gasps of air and moans, the younger's insides were pleasantly hot.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee... Please, Rude... Partner... Baby... Make me cum..." Reno's voice was softly whining, begging while he tried to lean up in the desire to steal a kiss, "Fuck me so good... Ruin me... Wreck me... Gaia, I want to feel so filthy... Please..."

Rude leaned forward merely to lick that pouty bottom lip, leaving Reno whimpering and looking up at him brokenheartedly, having wanted more. The expression quickly was dashed away, however, to eyes rolling back and mouth forming a soft 'o' as Rude tightened his grip and thrust harder and faster.

Squeaking, gasping, crying out with every intrusion, Reno tugged Rude's shirt firmly to his skin. His ankles tugged the taller's body slightly closer, despite Rude showing his strength by continuing to deny Reno absolutely anything he wanted but instead resigned to a compromise. None of this stopped Reno from quickly demanding...

"Don't stop! Don't you dare f-fucking stop!" The redhead gasped out, choking on the air struggling into his lungs in between each thrust.

Rude could feel his partner's ass clenching around him, milking his cock while it tugged the foreskin gently with each push and leaving him with delicious friction.

"Fffuck... I'm gonna cum..." Rude forced out through gritted teeth, continuing to force his dick in and out while gloved thumbs held tight to soft skin.

"Fucking cum in me! Please!!" Reno threw his head back with such force he nearly cracked it on the table beneath himself.

Balls drawing up tightly, cock pulsing, Rude shoved Reno's knees towards his chest when he lunged forward to bend over the other as he drove his cock deep inside. Dick pumping cum inside the other, he ignored how Reno's hands drew back and slapped helplessly at the desk.

Reno's voice cut in and out in a nearly-audible scream while he shoved his ass forward onto Rude's cock, back arching as his own cock finally painted his stomach. Jerking and spasming around Rude's hardened prick, he squeaked before crying out.

"Ohhh fuck yes!! Fuck!! Yes! Please yes... Baby, yes!" Reno gulped down his air, finally, sliding his eyes shut before exhaling a low moan, "Ohhhh yessss... Right there, partner... Right there... Just... Just what the doctor ordered..."

Rude swallowed hard, enjoying the milky look of cum on his dark gloves as he rubbed his hand over Reno's belly. The view left him feeling heated, finding it to be too erotic for words.

"Consider that a proper punishment..?" Finally, Rude had a proper comeback.

Reno chuckled slightly, still mostly breathless, "...Yeah. That'll do... for now."


End file.
